


Hagridden

by Jupiter_TheMilkBoy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hedwig, BAMF Morticia Addams, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Facilier The Snake is a little shit, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Harry Potter is Lord Peverell, Harry Potter is Lord Potter, Harry Potter is a Member of the House of Black, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hedwig is maybe probably definitely not entirely an owl, Heir of Slytherin Harry Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Necromancer Harry Potter, Not Canon Compliant, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Politics, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smart Harry, Stan Facilier The Snake for clear skin, The Deathly Hallows, The author has a whack updating schedule, Wandless Magic (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter_TheMilkBoy/pseuds/Jupiter_TheMilkBoy
Summary: Never would Fate let the Mistress of Death be raised by anyone but the Addams'ORIn which the author sucks at descriptions
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Harry Potter/Undisclosed
Comments: 78
Kudos: 755





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you find any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know respectfully.

Malefic stared at the bird with a titled head. Had she been anyone else she would've found the creature odd, but compared to what she saw daily an owl clutching a letter was pretty tame.

"Is that for me?" Malefic asked the owl.

It hooted in confirmation and jumped foward ever so slightly as if coaxing her to take the - was that parchment? - from the bird. Malefic gave the creature a small smile and plucked the letter from its grasp.

As she opened the letter with her right hand (addressed to her by her former last name, how peculiar) she caressed the owl with her left hand. It preened under her gentle touch for a moment then stiffened.

Like something out of a horror movie its brown feathers fell off its body. The skin melted off next, followed by the organs and everything in between. And just like that where a proud tawny owl once stood there were just bones.

Malefic glanced away from the letter, and to the bird. It's eyeless form stared at her accusingly. "Oh don't be like that," she cooed. "You know that you prefer this."

If the owl could blink she was certain it would, the fully animated structure of bones let out a little hoot instead. Malefic's lips curled up further. "Would I be as daring to assume that you'll be staying with me, little corpse?" She asked. Another hoot. "Magnificent, do you like the name Goetic?"

The bird flew and rested on her shoulder. "It is a pleasure to meet you then Goetic," she murmured. "We must go and see Mother, do hold on."

She tapped her foot twice and the floor fell away. Goetic managed to let out a single alarmed squawk before they fell into the hole.

Just as quickly as the floor disappeared, it opened spouting out both girl and owl. The owl in question was biting at the girl's ear in discontent, she showed no notice to this. Instead she stared at the pale woman who was attending to the roses. 

"Mother," Malefic called. Morticia Addams looked up at her daughter and gave her an adoring smile. 

"Malefic, I didn't see you there. Well done." The girl smirked at the praise, happy to have escaped her mother's notice. "Who's that on your shoulder?" 

"This is Goetic," Malefic introduced. "He came to deliver a message."

"A message?" Morticia asked curiously. "Who from?" 

Malefic handed her mother the parchment that had somehow not ripped during the rabbit hole endeavor. 

Miss M. Potter

Behind the Oil Painting on the Second Floor

Addams Family Mansion

0001 Cemetery Lane

"So that's where you've hidden your room," Morticia muttered. 

"Rest assured I'll be changing it tonight," Malefic promised, her smirk widening. 

Morticia smirked and pulled out the letter itself. Her eyes scanned it over and a large grin came to her face. "A witch? My my Malefic, what a pleasant surprise," Morticia hummed. 

"Witch? Did you say witch?" Granny Frump exclaimed climbing out of the cupboard. "Give me that!" She demanded snatching the letter from an all too amused Morticia. 

Granny's eyes darted from left to right as she frantically read over the letter. Had Malefic not been used to such antics she would've startled when Granny threw the letter away with a delighted shout. 

She threw her body at Malefic and crushed the girl in her arms. "I always knew there was potential in you Macy."

"Malefic," she corrected absentmindedly. 

"Yes so magnificent!" Granny agreed. Malefic and Morticia shared an amused look over Granny's shoulder. "Now go put on your worst robes and tell Wednesday and Pugsley to do the same."

"Pugsley doesn't have his robes anymore," Malefic informed her. "He used it as a noose for Lurch."

Granny clicked her tongue. "Silly boy, haven't we taught him that the best way to slaughter your enemies is by letting them slowly bleed-" 

"Yes Granny you did, you taught Wednesday and myself that as well but need I remind that you kill your mortal enemies in such a manner. Lurch is not Pugsley's mortal enemy, he's not even his enemy. He's his annoyance at best," Malefic lectured making her way to the doorway. "I'll go and inform Wednesday and wrangle something together for Pugsley."

An irritated hoot made Malefic remember her undead little friend. "My apologies little corpse, it was not my intention to ignore you." Goetic bit her ear to show his forgiveness. 

Malefic stopped outside of her sister's door and knocked lightly. The door flew open and Malefic instinctively ducked, seconds later an axe flew over her head and latched itself in Uncle Fester's door. 

"Malefic," Wednesday's serene voice greeted, "do come in."

"That won't be necessary, I only come to deliver a message. Granny has instructed that we put on our robes," Malefic told her. 

"Curious, for what reason?" Wednesday asked. 

Malefic smirked. "Now that would ruin the surprise," she teased and sauntered off. Down the hallway she paused. "Get down from there Pugsley, I must conjure new robes for you."

Silence, then

THUMP!

Pugsley lay sprawled on the floor in front of his sister, he held a pair of garden sheers in his hands. He scrambled to his feet, his bloodshot eyes staring her eagerly.

"Robes? Where are we going?" He questioned. 

"Somewhere where you cannot look like you crawled out of the vents, come." She took his hand and dragged him to one of the drawing rooms. Malefic pushed him onto a chair then circled around him not unlike a predator would its prey. 

"You'll have to remove the flamethrower from your persons," she instructed. Pugsley let out a groan then pulled the flamethrower out from underneath his shirt and threw it with his garden sheers. "And the katana." He pulled it out of his pocket and tossed it with the flamethrower. "The baseball bat too." He gave her a mean look then reached behind his neck and pulled it out of his shirt. She stopped circling and stood directly before him. "I suppose the throwing knives can stay." Pugsley grinned toothily, Malefic didn't even blink at his rotting teeth. 

She looked to Goetic on her shoulder who watched the display with a titled head. "Go to Mother, little corpse. I do not want you to get harmed while I conjure the robes, I'm sure she has a letter for you to send in the meantime."

Goetic gave a little hoot then flew out of the room with surprising grace for a bird made of nothing but bones. 

"How would making robes hurt your pigeon?" Pugsley asked leaning forward in his chair. 

"Death Magick is sensitive," Wednesday's voice rang out. "For other magicks to interfere with it so soon after being conjured could mutilate it. Which is something Granny taught us when we were but toddlers, she'll be disappointed to hear that you don't pay attention to her lessons."

"When is Granny not disappointed in him?" Malefic muttered glancing to her sister who stood in the doorway. Wednesday as instructed was wearing her pitch black robes, wearing her signature black dress with white cutoffs underneath. 

"That's true," Wednesday agreed. 

Malefic cleared her throat and concentrated on Pugsley's striped shirt and shorts, imagining them as dark gray robes. She felt a tug at her magick core and her power moved to her fingertips. She concentrated it toward the clothes and just as she had thought it the clothing grew into robes. 

She lowered her hands with a satisfied grin and turned to Wednesday who watched the ordeal with bored eyes having seen her sister do these things before. 

"We're going to the community for you," she said matter of factly. 

The community is what the family called the Wizarding World, more specifically places that hags, banshees and other dark creatures hung about. 

"Yes," Malefic agreed. "As it so turns out, I am a borne witch." 

"But we all ready knew that!" Pugsley said in a duh tone. "You do magick all the time," he twirled around in his robes to prove a point.

Wednesday stared at her brother as if wondering if torturing him slowly would allow him to develop a few braincells. "I do so wonder why we didn't feed you to the closet when you were born," she murmured. "As you should've known had you listened to Granny's lessons there is a difference in magick cores. A necromancer has magick, but that does not make them a borne witch although they sometimes have a little stray Borne Magick that allows them to perform simple spells. Just as being a borne witch does not make one a necromancer although they too can sometimes dabble with a little Death Magick. 

"We assumed that Malefic was a necromancer, and not a borne witch but it seems we were mistaken. It is rare but cores merge and the magick user can fall into two categories as is the case with our dear sister."

"A few examples of magick cores that don't make borne witches are Divination Magicks, Goblin Magicks and Hedge Magicks," Malefic added. "The most common combination of magicks is Divination Magick and Borne Magick but as Wednesday said merged cores are rare. Of course we are barely even touching base as there are subcategories within Borne Magicks but that would take a very long time to discuss and I must get ready."

Malefic sauntered out of the drawing room and made her way to the second floor. She tap the oil painting twice in the right corner and it opened up like a doorway allowing her entrance into her room.

As the painting snapped shut behind her her hands traced the wooden wall. "We'll have to change rooms again, Mother was informed of my sleeping quarters."

She felt a thrum beneath her fingers and moments later her room shifted. All of her possessions were still present however they were rearranged to fit into the differently shaped room. "Where are we within the house?"

The thrum in response made her smile. "Thank you," she murmured. Malefic lifted her fingertips gently from the now stone wall and opened her closet to pull out her robes.

They were much like Wednesday's only Malefic's had a hood that had sewn in sigils. She slipped the clothing item on and moved to her vanity table. With great precision she divided her hair into different sections and braided a ribbon into it. Once it was braided until her shoulder blades she rolled it into a low bun below her ears. 

Giving herself a once over she gave a satisfied smile and moved to the left corner of the room then pulled at the string that was attached to the roof.

Stairs formed from the opening to the girl's feet. She climbed these and made her way to the entrance hall, not glancing back as the stairs and the opening disappeared. 

"Ma Petite Mort!" Gomez Addams greeted his daughter with open arms. "Truly horrific news, another witch in the family! Why we couldn't be more proud!"

Malefic's mouth quirked into a small smile and she went to stand before her father who gave her a clap on the shoulder. "Thank you Father. Shall we go?" She looked to her mother who stood beside her father as she asked this.

"Yes," Morticia answered. "Come now children, we must be off. Fester, do not destroy the house too much while we are out!" She called out over her shoulder.

The last thing Malefic heard before the doors were closed was her uncle's cackling.

**1923 words**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a reader commented and brought something to my attention. I was unaware that 'petite mort' was a euphemism for an orgasm and let's just say I had a bit of a panic. However after thinking about it I have decided to keep the nickname as it is because not only would the Addams' not care about it they would find it rather humerous. I imagine there is a sense of irony to them that while a Gomez is more than capable of impregnating Morticia through uh... a petite mort the fact remains that Malefic was not brought into the world through Gomez and Morticia's bed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you find any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know respectfully.

The Muggle entrance to Knockturn Alley was one of the lesser known secrets of the community. It was a dirty place, filled with homeless magickal creatures and it had a stench that Malefic identified as death.*¹

Granny led the family through the sketchy area and pulled out her wand to tap the brick wall that was spattered with substances that varied from semen to blood. As the family sauntered into the wizarding alley Malefic was grabbed from behind.

A vampire that had clearly not been feeding hissed at her, his fangs bared. Malefic gave him an unimpressed stare and hissed right back, startling the creature. She wrenched her arm free and followed her family. 

Wednesday glanced back at her sister with a raised eyebrow, Malefic sent her a raised eyebrow of her own in return causing the older girl to roll her eyes and look foward once again.

"We'll be going to Gringotts first," Morticia said.

"Oh, we'll be seeing the the goblins!" Gomez exclaimed in delight. 

Goblins were nasty creatures. Their love for riches would make God weep and their thirst for blood would make even the devil turn away. The Addams family loved them. 

And while Malefic couldn't be truly certain she was almost sure that the goblins loved them in turn.

The Addams family had a lot of ties to many different bloodlines and by default that made them wealthy. And even with Gomez not being allowed to access the magickal vaults the Addams' had they brought in money.

Gomez visited the goblins often to invest in something or another. All profits would go to the Addams' magickal vault for the next borne witch Addams to access. It was of no concern to Gomez that he could not access the money himself with him not being a borne witch*², he only cared that somewhere along the line family would benefit from it.

The goblins made money off of witches' money and the Addams' made them a lot of money.

Not only this but during the goblin wars Gibbous Addams and his sons fought with the goblinfolk, crowning the Addams family Goblin Friend for the rest of eternity lest they do something to loose that title. Gibbous was a fierce and brutal witch who had no problem with drawing blood via sword or by wand, his sons were much the same. 

If Malefic were being completely honest she was certain that the goblins saw Gibbous within the Gomez. The heart of a warrior and bloodlust of a vampire, and of course the added bonus of Gomez not being a witch because despite their love for the family goblins weren't particularly... fond of borne witches.

Which is why she was sure, their accounts manager, Blutcrest, gave her an odd look when Morticia informed him that she wished for Malefic to do a blood inheritance test. 

"Lady Addams-" a polite formality, due to the lack of Borne Magick running through her veins Morticia could not be 'Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Addams'-"while Miss Addams is most certainly a death witch, blood inheritances can only be performed on borne witches."

"Very true, my dear friend!" Gomez agreed loudly. "But according to a letter that was delivered to us by an owl Malefic has Borne Magick running through her very spirit!"

Blutcrest's eyes widened a fraction then he frowned. "Lord Addams, according to the curse a borne witch should not be born into your family for another two generations."

Oh yes, that pesky curse. Somewhere along the line the granddaughter of Gibbous Addams, Belladonna Addams, had angered a sorceress (rumors point to Pasiphaë herself) and the sorceress cursed the Addams family bloodline so that a borne witch could only be born into the family every five generations. There was talk of course of a way to remove the curse but that was all it was. Talk.

"Sir Blutcrest!" Gomez cried. "Have you forgotten that our dear Malefic entered our family through means of blood adoption!"

Blutcrest gave Gomez a dry look. "Need I remind you Lord Addams that I have only become your accounts manager 12 moons ago*³."

"Ah, how could I forget such a glorious battle! Your proficiency with the blade certainly paid the scoundrel the justice he deserved!" Gomez remembered.

The battle certainly was something glorious and it was most beneficial to the Addams'. Their previous accounts manager, Štakorblade, had been caught stealing the riches in their vaults. Blutcrest was the goblin to find out about the crime and was rightfully outraged. He challenged Štakorblade to an Honor Duel, inviting the family that had been stolen from to watch, and slaughtered the previous accounts manager. By right of conquest Blutcrest became their new manager, something that in the year he had been in the position no one had any complaints about. 

"Yes," Blutcrest agreed for goblins never saw the need for modesty. "If I may ask who were Miss Addams' former parents? "

"Lord and Lady Potter, truly brave warriors who died for a noble cause. Lady Potter's sister had temporary guardianship over Malefic until we were asked to step in and blood adopted our dear daughter who is by every right an Addams," Gomez explained.

"Yes, but she is also still by every right a Potter. I will have to call in the Potter accounts manager as he has every right to be here for the test of one of his clients." Malefic watched fascinated as Blutcrest opened a drawer and tapped the bars of a golden tablet that resided within it. The tapping clearly had a specific order, differing with each goblin that was summoned with it. The real question was how long did it take each goblin to learn all the patterns of their brethren?

After a few moments of waiting once Blutcrest had finished the tapping a goblin, clearly much older than Blutcrest stepped into the room. 

"Meet Kumhaarblood, Potter accounts manager as well as general of the goblin army," Blutcrest introduced. 

"An honor to meet you General Kumhaarblood," Gomez said with his first over his chest and his head bowed. The family followed suit in his formal goblin meeting. Kumhaarblood nodded to them, not knowing their titles as of yet. 

Blutcrest switched to his native tongue, assumeadly explaing the situation to Kumhaarblood who looked at Malefic sharply a few sentences in. It took a few minutes for the discussion between the goblins to finish.

"We will be escorting Miss Addams to the inheritance hall, do make yourselves comfortable." The two goblins left the room, Malefic followed wordlessly understanding the unsaid instructions. 

The inheritance hall was not so much a hall but more a larger than average room. It had white marble walls with a sky light (Malefic wasn't sure if it was truly the sky or if it was a magickal illusion) and a large mahogany table that a female goblin sat at in the middle of it.

The female goblin looked at them sharply when they entered. "Miss Addams this is Crannquill, she is what is known as a bloodkeeper among goblins," Blutcrest told her. 

Malefic barely refrained from asking if a bloodkeeper was a subcategory of Goblin Magick, instead she bowed her head and placed her fist on her. "An honor to meet you Bloodkeeper Crannquill."*⁴

Crannquill copied Malefic's movements and said, "The honor is mine Miss Addams." It was a choice for a goblin to make, to use the titles told to them in greeting or to nod in acknowledgement until they knew your exact title. "Come closer Miss Addams so that we may begin."

Malefic stood directly before the table looking down at the parchment that had a golden tint of magick to it and a sacrificial dagger. "Seven drops blood onto the paper should suffice." Malefic took the dagger and unflinchingly sliced her palm. She squeezed her hand until seven drops fell upon the parchment and then pulled her now bloody hand away. She reached into her robe pockets and pulled out a handkerchief to clean the dagger and her hand on. It was never a good idea to leave your blood on a weapon that was not your own.

As she put away the now red stained piece of fabric she glanced to the now filled piece of parchment.

_Name:_

_Maya Malefic Addams_

_Date of Birth:_

_July 31, 1980_

_Parents_

_Mother/s:_

_Lily Jasmine Potter nee Evans (Birth) [Dead]_

_Morticia Addams nee Frump (Blood Adoption)_

_Father/s:_

_James Fleamont Potter (Birth) [Dead]_

_Gomez Addams (Blood Adoption)_

_Godparent/s:_

_Sirius Orion Black (Birth) [Imprisoned]_

_Alice Longbottom nee Fortescue (Birth) [Incapitated]_

_Fester Addams (Blood Adoption)_

_Magickal Guardian/s:_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Illegal) [Overruled by Magick]_

_Hester Frump (Blood Adoption; Magick)_

_Core Magick/s:_

_Death_

_Borne_

_Lady To:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Mort (Mistress of Death)_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Addams (Blood Adoption)_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Blood; Magick)_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Conquest; Magick)_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Blood; Magick)_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Blood; Magick)_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Facilier (Blood Adoption)_

_Most Ancient House of Frump (Disownment; Blood Adoption)_

_Most Ancient House of Gaunt (Conquest; Magick)_

_Most Noble House of Potter (Blood)_

_Noble House of McKinnon (Will and Testament)_

_House of Riddle (Conquest; Magick)_

_House of Evans (Blood)_

_Heiress To:_

_Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Godparent; Magick)_

_Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange (Black Heirship; Magick)_

_Second To:_

_Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Hufflepuff (Magick)_

_Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom (Godparent; Magick)_

_Noble House of Malfoy (Black Heirship; Magick)_

_Other Title/s:_

_Prophecy Bearer_

_Girl-Who-Lived_

_Mistress of Death_

_Goblin Friend_

_Blocks, Compulsions, Etc.:_

_Multiple Blocks on Persons (Placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) [Illegal - Broken by Fate]_

_Multiple Compulsions on Persons (Placed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore) [Illegal - Broken by Fate]_

_Horcrux (Placed by Tom Marvolo Riddle) [Tied With Magick Core]_

"This is truly surprising news," Malefic hummed. "Who may I ask is this Dumbledore figure?"

Crannquill frowned at the peculiar question and took the parchment to take a look at what would spark such a thing to be asked. She barely glanced at the vast number of lordships that the girl had to her name, within Magickal Britain it was not uncommon for bloodlines to die out and Magick to appoint those she saw fit to continue said bloodlines. Not all bloodlines were continued of course, there was no need but a multitude were. With two consecutive wars in a row and the tight - and could she say unjust? - laws, of the bloodlines within Magickal Britain a vast amount had died out and Magick had accommodated. Although Crannquill would admit that Malefic did have a large amount of old and prominent bloodlines to her name.*⁴+¹

Crannquill's small black eyes widened instead first at the title of Mistress of Death and then at the compulsions, blocks and Horcrux that was listed.

"Lord Dumbledore is a prominent figure within Magickal Britain. He is the Supreme Wugwump, holder of an Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, and holds a seat on the International Confederation of Wizards. There is no lost love between the Goblin Nation and Lord Dumbledore as he is what we call a Master Chess Player, he manipulates those he needs and then tosses them off the board when he no longer uses them*⁴+²," Kumhaarblood explained as Crannquill and Blutcrest whispered to one another about the results. 

'This Dumbledore fellow and Great Aunt Ilium would certainly get along, perhaps I should let them meet,' Malefic thought idly." I suppose I was meant to be one of those pieces?" She asked rather bluntly.

Kumhaarlblood could not answer her as he had yet to see the outcome of the inheritance test. 

"Bloodkeeper Crannquill," Malefic said politely making the female goblin stop with her discussion and look to the young witch. "Why is there a horcrux tied to my magick?" 

Crannquill took a moment to answer. "I would assume that it has something to do with that scarring on your arm Lady Addams."*⁴+³

Her left arm, the one covered from shoulder to wrist in scars that resembled lightening tendrils gave a short spasm as if affirming Crannquill's words.

"Had the horcrux been picked up within a year at most then one of our Spellworking Goblins may have been able to remove it however due to you being a host to the soul fragmant for so long it has bonded with your magick and to remove it would not only cause you unbearable pain it would most certainly kill you, " Crannquill explained further.

Malefic's face did not betray her emotions, in fact her face had gone so eerily blank that the three goblins considered summoning a Lifebearer Goblin. Malefic, unaware of this concern, was reaching at her magick core.

She gave it a tug making magick push itself to her fingertips but she made no move to utilize it. Instead she examined the core.

It looked as if a gold and a black ribbon had been tied together, gold being her Borne Magick and black being her Death Magick. She prodded at it further until they unraveled ever so slightly to reveal a thin dark green ribbon of magick and an even smaller ribbon of deep purple. If she recalled correctly (which she was certain she did) purple was the colour associated with Divination Magicks and green with Soul Magicks.

She touched the green strand of magick and unsurprisingly it lashed out. 'Calm yourself,' she commanded firmly in that odd language she had found that she could speak when she was younger. The response was instantaneous, the magick settled and gave a contented little pur as she started stroking it.

'I will come and check on you later,' she promised, feeling an odd attachment to the Soul Magick. That moment of attachment brought a sudden dam of emotions that she didn't understand and before she could explore it she came to and was rather surprised to find herself in a white hospital room with a goblin looming over her.

"Hello," she said startling the goblin.

"Lady Addams!" The goblin exclaimed in what she assumed was surprise. "You have us quite the fright!"

Malefic titled her head to side. "Why?"

"You were unresponsive for quite some time and a sudden surge in your magick worried us that you were in defensive mode within your head due to backlash from the horcrux within you after you found out about its position inside of you."

"Oh," Malefic said frowning. "You needn't have worried Healer...? "

"Lifebearer," the gobin corrected. "Lifebearer Retina."

"My apologies for the mistake, my studies as a child did not cover Goblin Magick as it is a branch of magick that I myself will never have access no matter how bitterly I wish to. Back to the former topic, you needn't have worried Lifebearer Retina I was merely examining my magick," Malefic explained easily.

"Examining your magick?" Retina asked sharply. "You can't mean you saw your cores?"

Morticia had taught her how to play the game of life. If there was something possibly special in your hand, you keep it close to your chest so that you may use it to win later in the game. "Of course not," Malefic lied smoothly. "I was feeling my cores, attempting to find an oddity."

Being in contact with your core was not all too rare. It was a difficult feet that only Wandless Magick users could accomplish as you had to be in touch with your magick to access it freely but not completely out of the ordinary.

"And?" Retina asked her eyes shining greedily for the information regarding the (assumedly) little studied horcruxes.

"And it felt as my magick always has," Malefic responded.

Retina slumped slightly. "If you are fine now Lady Addams I will call Sir Blutcrest and allow you to access your vaults."

Malefic inclined her head. "Much obliged Lifebearer Retina."

**2685** **words**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ Yes, Knockturn Alley is nitrous for being dark and being part of crickets that hate Muggle but poverty exists in all circles and impoverished magick creatures have to get their food somewhere.
> 
> *² All magick users at Hogwarts level (or below) are witches regardless of gender. While typically wizards concentrate magick through tools such as wands and staffs and witches through practice this is fan fiction and I can bend the rules so those that use wands and (certain) wandless magick are witches in this book.
> 
> *³ 1 Moon = 1 Month ie. 12 Moons = 1 Year
> 
> *⁴ It is in fact a subcategory of Goblin Magick in my universe and I plan to write a guide on the different magicks at a later stage.
> 
> *⁴+¹ I personally love OP Harry Potter books where he is descended from many important bloodlines and that being entirely unique to him/her/them (depending on the context) but it is rather unrealistic and so I gave Malefic the titles but didn't make it overly unique to her.
> 
> *⁴+² If you read the tags you'd see that this fic involves Dumbledore bashing and while Malefic won't be overly concerned about his manipulations as she as an Addams finds his scheming rather admirable she will not stand for being one of those in his manipulations.
> 
> *⁴+³ I rather like the idea of the scar/ring to be on her arm instead on her forehead.
> 
> Magick cores and seeing, feeling and speaking to them will be explored later on.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you find any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know respectfully.

Admittedly the community was a bigoted place. Light oriented witches discriminated against the dark oriented witches. And visa versa. Where the dark tended to hate those of non-magickal blood, the light tended to hate creatures of non-light magickal blood. 

Malefic was one of those with non-light magick. Death Magick was the darkest magick one could get and Malefic was a death witch before she was a borne witch so when a red headed witch tried to use her magick against Lurch she wasn't about to stand for it. 

Flourish and Blotts was the only shop that sold the books on the Hogwarts curriculum meaning that the family had to wonder away from the comfort of Knockturn and into the dangers of Diagon. Gringotts acted as a border between the two so the Addams' did not count it as property of Diagon Alley and therefore the only one of the family that had ever stepped foot into Diagon had been Granny and even then she had only done so when she was a young girl. 

Granny actually took great delight in this fact by pointing at buildings and people and exclaiming things like "that one's new, I would've burnt it down if it had been there in my time" and "doesn't that one just look like he would be tasty in a pie". Malefic had always had her suspicions as to why Lady Magick dispelled Granny as Lady of the House of Frump, her actions in Diagon just confirmed them.*¹

Morticia had managed to calm the witch down before they entered the book store, a miracle in itself as Morticia had no magick to help her with this task.

"Malefic," Morticia said looking to her youngest daughter as they entered the store, "take Lurch, Thing and Wednesday to look for your school books. Your father, Pugsley, Granny and I need to look for a few of our own books. Do feel free to add in interesting reads that catch your eye."

Wordlessly Malefic, her sister and the two undead being/hand sauntered toward the Defense section. None of them picked up on the silence that had descended upon the store when they had entered, that or they didn't care. 

They did care however when a red light hit Lurch that made the undead man grunt. Malefic frowned for a moment, confused as to where the spell came from then she saw the red headed woman that stood at the end of the Defense isle. 

She was a young woman, barely over 17, whose eyes shone with both fear and fire. She wore Muggle attire which in itself told Malefic all she needed to know.*²

She strutted up to the woman with a bored look on her face. "May I have your name?" She asked politely holding out her hand as waiting for something to be placed on it. 

The witch's wand lowered slightly, unsure of why the young girl had approached her. After a moment she put out her hand and wrapped it around Malefic's to shake it. "Monica Weasley, what's your name?"

Malefic gave her a wolf like grin. "Malefic Addams, Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Addams. And you Miss Weasley have just attacked a member of my house outside of battle or defense and therefore have given me clause to start a blood feud with your family."

"It was defense!" Monica argued. "That-that thing is an Inferi."

The crowd that had gathered let out a gasp and most looked to Lurch who was holding a few books that Wednesday had given him to hold as she continued to shop, trusting that Malefic would deal with the situation.

Malefic raised a single eyebrow. "It would be in your best interest not to insult me Miss Weasley. To attack one of my own and then to imply that my magick is subpar*³, I should just deliver your head on a platter to your family, I'm sure it would cause them less issues. Former Most Ancient House of Weasley*⁴, correct?"

"I-" Monica sputtered. "I'm not apart of the main line," was all she managed to get out.

"Oh," Malefic said raising her eyebrow if possible higher. "All the more reason to deliver your head then, you wipe the name of the main line through the mud with your behavior. It really would be in the best interest of your family. 

The red headed witch seemed at a loss for words. "As I am feeling generous, a true rarity I might add, I will leave your head intact and allow the slight toward the House of Addams to be ignored this once on the condition that you apologize to Lurch and can identify just how it is that you insulted me."

Monica hastily treaded toward Lurch and said an awkward "I'm sorry for attempting to use a hex on you" which nearly made Malefic scoff, that was how five year olds apologized not representives of houses.

Monica attempted to walk away, something that Thing - who had been flirting with a picture of a hand on a palmistry book - thought to rectify. He jumped onto her soldier and tapped it three times to gain her attention. He pointed to Malefic as if to remind the Weasley girl she still had one more thing to do. 

Monica glanced at her shoulder and let out a shrill scream at the sight of the animated hand. She all but flung Thing off her persons and ran as fast as she could, the likes of which reminded Malefic much of the time that Granny had chased that man around the forest insisting that they were meant to be. 

"Well," Wednesday said blandly adding another book onto the now towering stack, "you gave her a chance."

"Yes," Malefic agreed now examining the titles that her sister had chosen, "and she threw it away. I will definitely be using my new possession for her disrespect."

"As you should," a new voice piped up. The two girls looked to who had a spoken. 

He was a tall boy but his facial structure indicated that he was between ages 10 to 13. He had caramel brown hair that he had gelled in manner that reminded her of old timey princes in those old movies that Uncle Fester pretended he didn't watch. His eyes were a dark brown color, looking almost black. Overall he had decent features, ones that the girls in her primary school class would giggle to one another about.

"Theodore Nott, Heir to the Ancient House of Nott," he said bowing.

The two curtsied and in sync they said, "Well met, Heir Nott." Theodore barely refrained from shivering at their tone of voice. Generally the eldest sibling would introduce themselves here but as Malefic had a higher standing in society than her sister she had to introduce herself first. "Malefic Addams, Lady to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Addams."

"Wednesday Addams of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Addams."

"Well met Lady Addams," his lips kissed the air just above Malefic's hand. "Well met Miss Addams," he did the same with Wednesday. 

"We must continue with our shopping Heir Nott, should you wish to join us you are welcome to do so," Malefic told him. 

"As honored as I am by the offer Lady Addams I must decline as my grandfather is expecting me. I do hope to see you again. Blessed be," he told her politely.

"Blessed be," the Addams girls replied. And with that he sauntered off leaving the Addams' to their vast amount of books.

**1272 words**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ Some of you may have noticed that Malefic got the Ladyship to the House of Frump despite Granny being a borne witch and alive. We can all agree that Granny is a bit... Much and sometimes would do some questionable things and it is because of this that Lady Magick removed her as Lady of the House, there is a specific event that led to it but that will be explored later.
> 
> *² The Addams' are not magick/non-magick prejudiced but there are traditions that Monica (the red headed witch) should uphold as a member of the magick community. Even if she were a Muggleborn (which she clearly isn't) her age indicates that she has been in the community long enough to understand and uphold traditions. These traditions and rules will be explained in full a little later.
> 
> *³ Inferi can barely be considered Necromancy to a death witch. To imply that Malefic raised an Inferi (her and Lurch's bond will be explained soon) is a deep insult to her as one born with Death Magick as Inferi are nothing but a sad attempt of Death Magick by borne witches.
> 
> *⁴ Yes, I said 'Former', the Weasleys are canonically a pureblood family and because of this would at some poing have gotten titles however due to an event that I will get into sooner or later they lost these titles and were labeled as blood traitors (which in this work of fan fiction does not mean what Purebloods attempt to make it mean). 
> 
> I know it's rather frustrating to have to wait for certain details to be explained but c'est la vie.
> 
> Also much thanks to all those that notified me about the little hitch that occurred with the previous chapter.
> 
> And finally, a reminder that this is fan fiction and as the author I can add major plot changes or add details that are in no way canon.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you find any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know respectfully.

Magick was an interesting thing, once you were aware you could do certain things, _more_ things, the easier it became. Malefic had always known that she could perform little pieces of Borne Magick. Theoretically she knew that stray magick from her Death Magick aligned core had allowed her to access small bouts of Borne Magick and theoretically she would have been correct. That is of course if she only had a death magickally aligned core. With both Death and Borne Magick cores, it meant that she didn't just have access to one and bouts of the other. 

She had _both_. 

And with that knowledge she realised that she had been holding herself back. Those changes of wardrobe didn't just have to be to the same fabrics as it would've been had it been stray magick. She could've transfigured Pugsley's cotton shirt in bugs if she had so pleased. But she hadn't.

The mind was a powerful force, a force that even those in the subcategory (a subcategory of Borne (and sometimes Hedge) Magick) of Mind Magicks could never truly master. Her thoughts had hindered her. Her beliefs of her own magick had held her back by building a wall. 

That wall had broken. 

And so in a homey little alley between a quaint little second hand book shop and an astrology based store Malefic was able to cast a glamour onto Lurch. It wasn't anything too fancy, had she had time to explore she was sure she would have created something better but it hid the fact that Lurch was an undead being.

Malefic hadn't wanted to, neither had her family but she had to.*¹ Had to make it seem as if his skin wasn't that waxy gray colour and instead a soft gold. Had to hide his stitching and old injuries from death and instead make it as smooth as a baby's bottom. Had to hide that unnaturalness of his eyes and hide them with sparkly blue ones that seemed so filled with life. 

Because Lurch was family and Addams' wouldn't let their family get attacked, even if the spells thrown couldn't harm him. It was a matter of principal and justified weariness. Because just because light oriented spells couldn't cause any damage there was that lingering feeling of 'what if'.

And so the glamour was placed on. 

The family left the small alleyway with lips pressed into thin lines and dark thoughts on their mind. Malefic was certain she heard Wednesday mutter something about starting witch burnings again if it meant that Monica was one of those witches, she didn't disagree in the slightest.

Of course Gomez, ever the optimist, was the first to break out of this stupor. "Ma Petite Mort would you like to get a companion to accompany you to your school?"

Morticia fugured out what he was referring to half a second before Malefic did. "Gomez, she all ready has an owl."

"Ah but Tish, a child can never have too many companions. Perhaps we could get Pugsley a rat as well, he's been needing a new lab assistant!" If assistant meant experiment then Gomez hit the right word right in the nose.

Morticia didn't protest any further, only led them into a purple marble pet's emporium that Granny commented would be a magnificent place to sacrifice a baby to Lady Magick, oh what a hoot that old woman was.

Speaking of hoots, the emporium was filled with owls. There were cats and toads as well but they didn't seem to be having nearly as much fun in the emporium as the birds were, in fact if Malefic wasn't mistaken the eagle owl in the corner was a eating what looked to be a small black cat. Lovely.

"Can I help you?" A tired voice asked.

Malefic looked at the employee that sat at the front desk. She was pleased to note that despite not wearing robes he was wearing proper witch garbs. While dragonhide boots and overalls wouldn't be all too appropriate in a formal setting they were perfect for an emporium that was animal based. His name tag read:

'Well met! My name is: 

OLLIE WALLIWITZ

And I'm happy to help!'

He certainly didn't look happy. If anything he looked tired, the dark bags under his eyes told her that much. But he was offering to help them which, to be fair, is more than Malefic would've done.

Gomez started speaking to him which Malefic took as the go ahead to start looking around because once Gomez startes speaking to someone he found remotely interesting he wouldn't stop speaking to them. And once he stopped speaking to them, he continued to speak about them. It was one of the less endearing things that Malefic had picked up about her father.

She found herself drawn to a discreet corner of the emporium, what drew her toward it she didn't know but the sight of hissing snakes made her suspect that it had something to do with a certain horcrux residing within her. 

_"Approach me, be at ease large prey! You will make a fine sacrifice!"_ She looked to the loud snake, it was speaking that odd language that she had yet to identify. The snake was definitely large, it looked as if it could crush a car with its size should it so please. Dark purple and varying shades of green decorated its body and at the top of its head there was a shape that looked very much like a skull. After taking a moment to consider her options Malefic approached the snake.

_"Yes! Yes!"_ The snake all but sang.

_"What is your name?"_ She asked it, her tongue curling in that familiar manner when she spoke the odd language.

The snake looked startled then its yellow eyes seemed to start gleeming with a delight she had seen on Granny's face when she had put poison into the family's food. _"I am Doctor Facilier young speaker, might I have your name?"*²_

He uncurled his tail and held as if it were a hand that was waiting for something to be placed on it. _"You most certainly cannot have it,"_ she told him. _"You may call me Hel."*³_

The name had significance to her and she often fell back onto it when she had to use a name that wasn't her own. _"Oh yes, you are a clever one_ ," Facilier crooned in delight. _"Tell me Hel, have you heard of my namesake?"_

A smirk lifted onto Malefic's face. _"I have, I am an heir to his - or is it more accurate to say your? - house."_

She willed for her Ladyship ring to flash from the Addams' house crest to the leopard shaped talisman with cards behind it that was the Facilier house crest.

_"I should have known, you have that smell to you and your intelligence-"_ He made a sound that she labeled as a contented sigh _"-I am glad that my house has fallen into the hands of someone who seems to have a least the smallest bout of potential. Of course I would rather it be me but Lady Magick has a cruel way of punishment and I was reincarnated as a snake of all things."_

Just as Malefic had assumed, he had all the signs that pointed to remembered reincartion and his ramblings had just confirmed her theory.

_"Tell me Hel, what are your plans? World domination? Line theft of some sort? Perhaps taking over the tri-state area?"_

_"Currently I don't have any plans,"_ she informed him.

Facilier let out a discontented hiss. _"Well that just won't do, take me out of this damned cage Hel and allow me to be your guide to greatness."_

A tempting offer however Malefic wasn't one to be manipulated by pretty words. _"How does this benefit you doctor? If the stories are true then you wouldn't do this out of the kindness of your heart."_

_"Perhaps a little too smart,"_ Facilier mused raising his head a little higher. _"Your words ring true Lady Hel, this is not just about you. However I do believe it would be beneficial to the both of us for you to take me with you. I would ensure that the Facilier line gets the respect it deserves, ensuring that you raise yourself to be a proper Dark Lady and you get protection and undying loyalty from you reincarnated ancestor."_

Malefic had admittedly been swayed, not because she was interested but because no matter how much she wished to deny it she found herself amused by the reptile. Without any further hestitation she reached into the snake habitat and allowed Facilier to slither his way around her neck as if he were a scarf.

"Ma Petite Mort!" Gomez exclaimed in joy approaching his daughter with Ollie Walliwitza following behind looking just as tired as before. Around Malefic's neck Facilier let out a choked noise that she elected to ignore for the time being. "I see you have chosen a companion! A marvelous specimen! May I hold him?"

_"I will gut you,"_ Facilier hissed, _"and feed your innards to Hades' ceberus!"_

"I'm afraid that wouldn't be a wise decision Father, he does not seem to like you very much," Malefic told him bluntly.

_"Of course I do not like him! To use the noble language of Frenchmen in such a public manner, have he no shame?"*⁴_ Facilier spat. Ah, that was what the choking noise was about.

Gomez was not offended by her words, instead he let out a joyous laugh and told Facilier that he admired his honesty.

_"I admire your tongue, maybe my shadow could rip it out for you,"_ Facilier grumbled. 

"Malefic." She looked to where her sister had called her. Wednesday wasn't looking at her but rather was maintaining eye contact with the snowy owl that was situated on one of the beams that supported the roof, despite this however Malefic knew that Wednesday wanted her to go stand beside her.

_"Do behave,"_ Malefic told Facilier offhandedly as she placed him into her father's arms and approached her sister.

Once she stood firmly beside the older girl the owl broke eye contact and flew to land on Malefic's shoulder and -

_Oh._

That was odd. A magick surrounded the snowy owl, a pressing one that Malefic knew wasn't normal. Had she never interacted with a magickal owl before she would have assumed it was some sort of Owl Magick*⁴+¹ that she didn't understand but Malefic's first encounter with an owl had happened just that very morning. Goetic, even after he had been altered by her Death Magick, hadn't had such an aura surrounding him.

This owl felt like light. Like she was the bane of all things dark. Like the opposite of Malefic's Death Magick. This owl felt like Life.

And yet, the owl sat on her shoulder and stared at her with an intensity that wasn't hatred for the oppositeness of their magick, it was more like the look one would give things they had been looking for but couldn't remember why they had been looking for it.

"Hello," Malefic said, pushing just tad bit of the familiar black magick to her fingertips and stroking the top of the owl's head. The owl crooned as if delighted by the magick that she was being exposed to. It was curious for one with the feeling of Life itself to enjoy the touch of Death.

Wednesday watched the interaction with well hidden interest, she had felt the almost oppressing feeling of magick from the owl and knew it was vital that she inform Malefic about it. She knew that it was a silent command from the owl when the thought about imforming Malefic occurred to her but she didn't fight it. She was curious. And watching Malefic interact with what felt to be her opposite only made her more so.

"Father," Malefic said still stroking the owl. "I would like to take the owl as well."

"Splendid!" His words sounded almost choked causing both his daughters to look at him. Malefic wished she could say she was surprised to see Facilier attempting to choke her father but she wasn't. Catching sight of their gazes Gomez thought it appropriate to comment, "He gives delightful hugs!"

**2046 words**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ The Addams' are always happy to embrace their differentness, to ask them to hide the looks of one of their own understandably does not make them happy.
> 
> *² Okay, so I might have a bit of an attachment to Dr Facilier from Princess and the Frog and decided to throw him into the story, he will serve mainly as comedy relief and support for Malefic.
> 
> *³ Some of you may have a vague idea as to why she chose this as her fake name (specifically those that are familiar with Norse Mythology) but it will be explained better in two chapters time.
> 
> *⁴ To those that don't know Ma Petite Mort is French for My Little Death, it is also a euphemism for an orgasm. While I have addressed this fact previously in an author's note, it is important to note that Facilier does not know why this nickname is being used. He is French and most definitely understands what it means however and is understandably scandalized.
> 
> *⁴+¹ Owl Magick isn't a thing but by this point Malefic wouldn't be surprised if it was so she's keeping her options open even if those options are probably wrong.
> 
> Also the snowy owl is obviously this story's Hedwig, I want to know if you guys think I should change her name or keep it Hedwig?


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you find any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know respectfully.

Malefic never understood the need for a wand. Well that wasn't true, she understood it. From an academic perspective.

Certain spells if she remembered correctly from Granny's lessons required a wand, a tool to concentrate precise amounts of magick. She had never performed these spells and she had never thought she would.

Of course she never thought a lot of things before Goetic showed up to deliver her letter so currently that was a rather unreliable source.

Regardless, a wand was a tool that was more often than not unneeded. At least it would be unneeded if wasn't used as an easy outlet to magick. 

What many witches didn't understand was that magick was like a muscle, the more you trained it the stronger and easier it would become to use. Using a wand was like using a cheat code. 

And yes, okay fine. A wand didn't always mean weakening your magick. A wand could also be an extension of yourself, another muscle to further develop. But it was just that, you had to develop it. "Train with your magick with and without a wand," Granny had told seven year old Malefic despite at the time it was thought she would never have a wand, "Strengthen both so that you can utilise both." Sometimes it surprised Malefic just how un-Granny-like Granny could be.

Malefic was comfortable without a wand, it was familiar and it was safe. To throw in a wand that had the risk of dampening her potential, it was a risk that she was hesitant to take.*¹

Never let it be said that she wasn't related to Gomez Addams however because her hesitance hadn't stopped her from entering the wand shop. 

Granny was beside her, being the only other borne witch in the family meant she was the only one that the wards let in and Facilier was around her neck, looking like a leathery scarf. As her only two companions they weren't offering much support but it was something nonetheless. 

"Former Lady Frump." Malefic's head turned slightly to look at the man who had spoken. He was in short a manic looking man whose eyes were just a tad bit too faraway and had an air that screamed 'I'm insane', Malefic found this endearing. "And..." His too light blue eyes darted to look at her. Malefic felt an odd prod in her mind, one that she had never felt before and never wanted to feel again. In her minor panic she threw up unintentional walls in her mind, the presence retreated in what felt like mild surprise. His eyes widened a fraction and then they narrowed. "Apologies, we haven't been introduced."

"Malefic Addams, Lady to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Addams," Malefic replied, feeling highly suspicious of the man before her. 

"Well met Lady Addams," he murmured not once blinking. "Garrick Ollivander, Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ollivander."

"Well met Lord Ollivander. If you don't mind my asking, what were you attempting to do in my head?" She asked bluntly.

Granny let out a loud cackle before Ollivander could think of a response. "Did Ickle Mandy's-" ("Malefic," the girl corrected) "-mind defeat the gifts of the Ollivander house?"

"Gifts?" Malefic asked her titled head being the only sign of her intrigue as everything else screamed boredom.

Granny clicked her tongue. "I haven't gotten the chance to teach you yet, different houses inherit different gifts from Lady Magick. The House of Ollivander-" 

"-inherit the gift of Divination and Mind Magick," Ollivander finished. "Although those are loose labels as our family is rather... special in regards to the magick."

"Special?" Malefic asked now arching an eyebrow as well as titling her head.

From around her neck Facilier made a tutting noise. _"Should've known that Frump wouldn't teach you the important things first. We should kill her first."_

"Family Magicks are gifts as the wand maker said that are granted through Lady Magick and passed down from one's bloodline. Peverells are known for their Death Magick, Slytherins for their Parsel Magick and so on. Ollivanders are known for a combination of Divination and Mind Magicks, they read your mind and from that a thread is weaved in their mind about who you are, who were and who you will be which is of course where the Divination comes in. In my time Leon Ollivander was the Lord of the House and through highly entertaining means I found out that no one in memory has ever been able to evade their Legilimency," Granny lectured in her teaching voice that always managed to baffle Malefic ever so slightly. 

Malefic decided not to remind Granny that she hadn't fully delved into Mind Magicks yet so what Legilimency was and how to prevent it she didn't know because she had all ready played out vulnerable cards to the wand maker that now knew she had lesser bouts of information on vital studies than he.

"Yes, no one until now of course," Ollivander murmured still staring at Malefic. "Lady Fate has plans for you Lady Addams, that much I can tell which is why I am delighted to find what your wand will be. Which is your wand hand?"

"I'm ambidextrous," Malefic answered instantly. "Although based on the little wand lore I have read that isn't all to important."*²

Olivander did not reply, only rummaging through boxes that lined the multitude of shelves behind the counter. He sometimes murmured something as he stared at the wands in the long boxes then at Malefic, sometimes shaking his head and sometimes taking the box into his arms.

Eventually he moved back to the counter and all but dumped the wands that he had collected onto the surface. "If you please Lady Addams," he said indicating that she should move closer. 

Malefic did not need further prompting and approached the counter. She moved to take the wand in the first box that Ollivander opened but her hand got stuck hovering over it. 

"No," she said simply pulling her hand back. 

Ollivander frowned. "No?" 

"No," she repeated pointedly looking away from the dark wooded wand that lay in the velvet lined box. 

The crazed man's frown deepened but he said nothing, only closing the box and opening another. Malefic's hand barely moved before a sharp sting filled her arm and she jerked back.

The wand maker didn't need any further prompting to close this box as well and open the next. She almost touched this one, her finger tips brushed the mahogany coloured wood before they stopped and she calmly pulled her hand back and shook her head.

And so the process went, Ollivander opening and closing boxes containing wands that Malefic sometimes almost but never touched.

Uncharacteristically both Granny and Doctor Facilier were quiet, watching the process with equally calculating eyes. Ollivander became either all the more excited or all the more agitated, Malefic couldn't quite tell. Eventually she got through the wand pile that Ollivander had chosen for her and followed the man behind the counter down the isles of wand boxes, hoping to find what her magick was telling her to.

And eventually they got through the whole store as well, having found nothing.

_"Hela,"_ Facilier hissed, _"stand in the middle of the store and let your magick flare. Should you feel a pull, follow it."_

Malefic didn't ask why, only walked past a muttering Ollivander down the middle most isle and stopping about a third of the way down. 

She tugged at her magick core and felt it rush to her finger tips.

_"No, flare it. Let it go,"_ Facilier instructed.

Malefic frowned, unsure of how to do this. With that thought in mind her conscious delved to look at where it had only been once, her magick core. 

Malefic stared at her core, it looked just as it had this morning only now she was aware of the concentrated strands that led away from her core and toward what she guessed were her fingers. She moved around the core, examining it. The part where the concentrated magick was being pushed out seemed to be a little gap, an open gate of sorts.

_Perhaps..._

She reached to the little gate, ignoring the flash of raw power and emotion that came from the core, like that morning she would examine that later. The gate closed for a moment at her contact until she pulled at the side of it and made it bigger. She pulled at it until all around the core the closed off power had a large gate to escape. 

She flowed away from the core with a the now free magick until her conscious was pulled back to the forefront of her mind. 

The first thing she noticed was the tingling sensation she felt all over her skin, a glance around made her realize that this feeling was being caused by her magick as well as the magick around the shop jumping on and off her persons.

The second was that the magick in the air was visible to her. Small sparkles and strands of different colours danced all around her.

"Lady Addams!"

Malefic came out of her slightly awed daze at the sight of the magick and looked at Ollivander who was staring at eyes so wide they practically made up his entire face. "What did you do?" He asked, not in fear but rather a tone that sounded borderline awed.

She didn't bother answering, having noticed the magick that was wrapping itself around her like a rope and attempting to pull. It was a dark silver colour and little gold sparks popped off of it like fireworks. What was most odd was that it was pulling from to different directions, like both ends of the rope were being pulled. 

Malefic glanced back, this end of the rope seemed to lead out of the store and spread out the alley as far as she could see through the shop window.*³

She looked at the other end, this one pulled from down the isle. Without much thought she followed the pull.

When she reached the end of the isle she turned left, following the pull of the rope further. It led her to a wall and the rope went down.

Her features pinched ever so slightly as she bent down. Her fingers skimmed over the floorboards that the rope went through and she was baffled to feel the flurry of wards that were concentrated beneath this specific floorboard. She pulled her fingers back when she tried to reach out to the wards and undo them only to get a sharp pain through her body.*⁴

"Lord Ollivander," she said turning to look at the man who had been watching her silently. She paused for a moment, hesitating to ask the wand maker for what she needed. "There are wards beneath this floorboard, I am unable to undo them would you be as kind as to do it for me."

One thing that Malefic hated was saying that she was unable to do something. It caused a burn in her chest to admit such a thing, and to admit it to someone she had all ready shown so much vulnerability to made it even worse.

"Wards?" Ollivander questioned. "I was not aware of any wards." Malefic moved out of the way so that he could see for himself. As his hand touched the wood he let out a quiet 'hmph'.

Malefic watched as the wand maker took out his own wand and waved it over the warded area. The magick coming from Ollivander was a yellowish gold that had tints of dark purple and a light blue woven between it. The shapes it took was truly breathtaking, with each ward taken down a different shape of Ollivander's magick came forth. First an old key, then a hand, then a sword, it was mesmerizing to watch.*⁴+¹.

Finally as the final piece of warding was undone the strongest bout of magick that Malefic had ever been exposed to hit her like a truck. It wasn't unpleasant, rather soothing if she were honest much like how she felt when walking around barefoot in the family graveyard.

Malefic knelt down again and watched with bated breath as Ollivander lifted the floorboard via magick. 

The wand that lay beneath the wood didn't hesitate after release. It flew from the black cushion it was nestled on into Malefic's hand. 

Malefic stared at the wood in her hand, it hummed in greeting. It was, well, odd (and coming from someone that was an Addams that meant a lot). The wood didn't make her feel more capable per say however she did feel a rush of energy, as well as a feeling of finding out you've unknowingly been missing a limb until it grew making you realize you weren't exactly complete. 

The wand was beautiful, a very light brown in colour although some spots were more white. It had the slightest curve and the end that Malefic held had a stone that she could idetinfy as apache stone. Beneath her palms she felt little indents that she knew where sigils, she knew she would delve into those once she got home.

"Lady Addams, if you would allow me," Ollivander said holding out his hand to inspect the wand.

Malefic stared at him, her eyes shining with contemplation. After a moment she wordlessly gave the wand to him.

The wand did not like that.

Angry red sparks filled her vision and a moment later Ollivander was slumped against the wall and the wand was in her grip once more.

_"Hela, as much I would delight in your magick suffocating him to death, perhaps it's best to close off your core again. Your first kill should be meaningful and a frazzled old wand maker is not that, perhaps we can come back to kill him around your fourth or fifth killing,"_ Facilier muttered finally saying something that was more in character for him. Honestly, Malefic had been wondering when the author would make his voice known again.

Malefic urged for her magick to flow back to its safe space where she could access it later, the magick followed instruction with no complaint and soon she no longer felt or saw the raw magick that surrounded her. She did note absently that her magick felt less contained and ready to jump to use at a moments notice.

"Granny," Malefic called out calmly as she stared over Ollivanders slumped form.

"Yes, Miranda?" Granny called back, all ready starting to approach Malefic if her footsteps were anything to go by.

Malefic didn't bother to correct Granny on her name and only patiently waited for the witch to find her. Seconds later Granny came around the corner and looked at the sight before her in - was that delight?

"First a witch and now your first murder!" She exclaimed in delight. "Oh Melissa, I knew I was right not to feed you to Cousin Cypress!"

"Only a Frump would be delighted in the case that I was murdered," a disgruntled Ollivanders grumbled finally coming to and clutching his head as if trying to keep it together.

Granny made a disgruntled noise that Ollivander, having seemed to opt to ignore his previous manners for the woman that he disliked, shot a glare at her for. He looked to Malefic, or more specifically her wand.

"I couldn't identify it further than willow wood," he grunted in distaste. "The wand is temperamental and picky with who touches it, which has clearly been established." Malefic found that she was enjoying the company of a disgruntled Ollivander almost as much as she enjoyed the company of crazed Ollivander.

"How much am I to pay?" Malefic inquired.

"12 Galleons and a vow to never point that wand at me," he spat.

Easy enough, should she ever need to kill the man she could send someone to do it in her stead or she could use her magick without a wand, knives worked as well. She gave the wand maker his Galleons and held her palms out as if holding a particularly light box.

"I, Malefic Addams, Lady to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Addams, vow that I shall never willingly point or use this wand against Garrick Ollivander, Lord to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ollivander." A flash of dark green light lit over her spread out hands for a second before dissipating.

"Thank you for shopping," Ollivander told her. "Now blessed be and please never come back to my store."

_"Perhaps we should move him to third victim, he is rather annoying,"_ Facilier noted.

**2785 words**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ Think of a wand as a sword, any old fool can swing around a sword. The trick is practice as then you can better you can use it. If you aren't fit (trust me I'd know) then you will struggle to use that sword. The same could be said for wandless and wand-used magick, the less in touch and trained with your wandless magick you are, the more you will struggle with a wand. I'm sorry if anyone didn't understand, even with my attempt to explain.
> 
> *² For those that care about my headcannons, it does not actually matter what hand you use for wand casting as long as you can actually use your hand properly.
> 
> *³ The other pull leads in two directions (making three pulls in total), one of the pulls is the Elder Wand.
> 
> *⁴ As much as it pains me to do so, Malefic must have limits due to her inexperience and age. I've said before I love OP!Harry but people need limits.
> 
> *⁴+¹ I like to think of wards as a series of different magickal protections that range from locks to dragons, both which cannot be seen by those that cannot see magick, hence the key and the sword and such.
> 
> Also, I got my first hate comment (it was on FanFiction.Net) which I found myself finding more funny than hurtful. The commenter stated that we are all imbeciles for enjoying fem!Harry stories because their are plenty of other female Harry Potter to use. Like daddy, chill. If you don't like it, don't read it.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you find any grammatical/spelling errors please let me know respectfully.  
> PLEASE NOTE! This chapter may be incredibly confusing at first. To assist I will tell you that we basically delve into Malefic's consciousness and kind of get a better overview of her thinking process. This plays a bigger part in the long run and I do hope that you bare with me through the introductions of this view of Malefic.

Everything was blank, so white you could not be sure whether the space expanded far and wide or would only allow a few steps. The vast nothingness of it all made it easy for her to see him, he was a little way from her looking around the space contemplatively.

"Hello," she murmured, startling him.

_"Who are you?"_ He hissed, confirming that he was who she had guessed he was.*¹

_"Well Riddle,_ " his red eyes flashed in surprised at the address, _"I am you, or at least I am your host."_

_"But you're a girl,"_ he informed her sounding the age he looked. _"Why would I be hosted in a vessel that could easily be said to be the opposite of me."_ Here he sounded much less like the 11 year old he was presented to be.

_"Oh but can we really be considered opposites?"_ She hummed, looking ahead into the never ending white. _"Yes, you are male and I female but in truth we look as if we could be siblings."_

She spoke truth. Both had milky pale skin that surely would make most people look sickly. Both had pitch black hair combed neatly, his short and well cut, hers plaited and put into a bun. Both had sharp features, prominent jawlines and high cheekbones. They were even the same height. The only telling sign that they weren't the same person gender swapped were their eyes. Hers were an electric green - killing curse green many would describe it - and his a bright red - much like blood those that described her eyes as the death spell would say about his eyes.

Riddle eyed this critically, taking note of all of these details and analyzing the possibilities of reasons for this. _"What is your name?"_

_"Malefic Addams,"_ she replied back easily.

_"Where are we, Malefic?"_ He asked.

Her eyes flickered to look at him. _"I believe we're in my conscious."_

Riddle looked around the place with new eyes. He found it to be quite unremarkable, perhaps it was a decoy space for Occlumency. _"It's quite empty,"_ he noted, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"Well of course it is." Riddle frowned, that had been Malefic's voice but her lips hadn't moved. He looked around and found nothing but the vast whiteness that he was truly starting to dislike. He looked back to Malefic who was staring at something right in front of her.

He followed her line of vision and found his eyes widening in surprise at the sight of the woman before him. She looked much like the girl beside him, as if someone had taken Malefic and added a few years of age to her appearance. She wore golden armor and held a large battle axe. Her dark hair was braided with light blue ribbons and held out of her face by a woven band of gold. To sum it all up she looked like a true warrior.

"I may be new to my job but I do know how to do it," she told Riddle, finishing her earlier statement.

_"Who are you?"_ He questioned, echoing his earlier question to Malefic.

"I am the Protector of the Mind, the personified concious of Malefic Addams' Mind Magick. You could call me Malefic although you understand that that may cause some confusion so I have been named Heimdall instead."*²

"I know little to nothing of Mind Magick," Malefic voiced, studying Heimdall critically.

Heimdall nodded knowing this. "That may be true but your magick does not need to know the theory to know how to utilize it defensively as it had to when Lord Ollivander attempted to invade your mind."*³

"I don't have Mind Magick, there was no blue strand to indicate as such when I looked at my core."

"From how I understand it I was stored into your subconscious ready to be used when needed, the Mind Magick alongside me. The personified versions of Borne, Divination and Soul Magick," she looked to Riddle here, "too were stored there although their magick not with them, assumably stored in the core. We - that is to say you - do not know enough to truly know the full explanation for this, currently we await further research."*⁴

Malefic nodded at this, understanding her(self's?) words to a good extent. Riddle didn't.

_"We?"_ He pressed.

Heimdall hummed. "Come along, you can meet the others."

And a door, simple yet a stark contrast to the ever lasting white, appeared. Heimdall opened it, ushering the two youngings inside.

On the other side Malefic nearly breathed a sigh of relief. This was the conscious she was used to, the throne room in her mind that she had visited in her sleep since she was four.

She saw personified parts of herself that she recognized (Amun Ra who was the personification of her emotions for example) and parts of herself that she didn't (the teenager who had her face but had honey blonde hair and golden eyes for example). She noticed that there seemed to be a bit of tension in the air and she guessed that it had something to do with the new faces of Heimdall, Riddle, the blonde Malefic and a little girl who too had Malefic's features although a few years younger still having baby fat on her cheeks (of course Malefic didn't have pure white eyes and freckles that looked like stars littered over her nose but other than that she had a younger Malefic's face down to the t).

Beside her Riddle drank in the room with wide eyes. It reminded him of the stories that described the throne room of Olympus, with a golden roof painted with murals and ivory pillars with carvings of runes on them. There were eight thrones and a beanbag chair to the side (which surprisingly did not ruin the image). Each throne was painfully detailed in ways that would take Riddle much too long to describe. *⁴+¹

"Malefic," the woman who sat on the head throne greeted. She too had Malefic's face, at least on one side. The other half of her face was that a rotting corpse, with dead skin and a pale green eye. She was what most envisioned the Norse Goddess of Death, Hel to look like. For this reason this woman was named Hel in honor of the goddess she resembled so greatly.*⁴+² She was one of those present that Malefic felt happy to see as Malefic was one of the oldest embodiments of her consciousness. She represented Malefic's Death Magick, a part of herself she had cherished since she was young. "You have developed new embodiments."

"Well of course she could see that," the woman that was two seats down the left of Hel snorted. This woman wore armour that was stained red, her hair was put into a knot atop her head and she held a sword in her hand as if she were to be attacked at any moment. She did not look like a soldier like Heimdall did, she looked like a predator, a true embodiment of the part of Malefic's consciousness that was always ready to taste the blood of her enemies.

"Somnus," the laurel wearing woman in the throne directly across from the predator-woman said clicking her tongue, "have some tact."

"Oh shut up Nike," Somnus spat back, "you act all high and mighty but really your just -"

"Somnus," Hel cut in her voice even but somehow threatening. Somnus bowed her head at the silent repremand. Hel looked back to Malefic. "We shall commence with the meeting now that everyone is here."

Malefic moved to stand beside Hel's throne as she always did during the meetings and looked as the four new occupants lined up before them.

"We gather today to discuss the placement of the new embodiments," Hel started. "From what we can gather they were developed due to sudden self awareness in the case of three of the new embodiments and the need for protection in the case of the fourth. We shall discuss the placement of the embodiment that calls herself Heimdall first." Heimdall stepped toward the middle of the room. "Heimdall you embody the Magick of Mind Protection, you were brought the consciousness in sudden defense."

"We don't need another defense," Somnus piped up, sneering at Heimdall. "I am our defense."

"You are our physical defense," Hel replied patiently. "Our swordsman. Heimdall ensures that no one invades our mind and from what we can tell she can help contain Amun Ra, who still needs to learn her place it seems." Amun Ra slumped in her chair as all attention was drawn to her, she wore a simple black dress and her hair, the same shade as Malefic's, hung loose. The tears that gathered in her eyes were a true indication that she embodied Malefic's emotions.

"Mamba contains her just fine," Somnus spat back.

"Mamba has left us to take their true form," Hel responded coolly. Malefic frowned and looked to the throne beside Hel's and found that the regal woman that usually sat there was not present.

Somnus huffed and looked to the marble floor in defeat. "Anymore arguments in regards to Heimdall?" Hel asked. No one said anything. "Then she may take her place on the council."

Heimdall moved to the throne beside Somnus's and took her seat, a blue candle that was imbedded into the arms of the throne lit as she sat down.

"We move onto the embodiment of Divination Magicks, Tarot." The milky eyed girl stared up at Hel unblinkingly. "You were brought into consciousness when we saw you within the magick core."

"Odd that we never saw her before!" Everyone looked to the beanbag chair that was set just outside of the circle of thrones. The one that sat was the only female in the throne room that didn't have Malefic's face. Yes, she had some features but her features were softer and her skin more tanned. Her eyes weren't an acid green but rather an emerald colour. Her wild red hair was bullied into two braided pigtails and she wore a green dress that was spattered with what looked like paint. The was Maya Potter, the part of Malefic that could have been.*⁴+³ "What?" She questioned seeing all eyes on her. "I'm just saying, we've never seen or done anything prophetic."

Tarot smiled, it was too fixed to be considered a genuine smile. "That is false. I have been here, working silently and weaving small beneficial desicions here and there. Should I be fully accepted the benefits will truly begin."

"The benefits can only begin if we fully educate ourselves on the topic," Hel told her. "Until then, we utilize what we have. Tarot, sit."

Tarot moved to the seat that was to the left of Somnus and directly across from Amun Ra. Once she was fully settled the candle, much like Heimdall's only it was purple, lit.

"Very good, we move onto the Horcrux, the embodiment of Soul Magick. Riddle, or as we previously knew him Mamba."*⁴+⁴

**1839 word**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¹ Yeah, she knows this is Riddle because he's speaking Parseltongue.
> 
> *² There is a lot to unpack here, first and for most do you guys have little people in your head? Or at least do you think you do? Like each little person represents a part of yourself, like one is for Academic You and another for Fanperson You? If yes, then you probably understand that both Heimdall and Riddle are the 'little people' or better yet personficatins of parts of Malefic. If no, then I hope you at least have a vague idea and I don't sound too insane.
> 
> *³ Think of this as adrenaline, in the heat of fight or flight you'll be really strong or really fast or something of the sort in order to protect yourself. This is kind of like that, Malefic felt threatened by the invasion in her mind and her body reacted accordingly. This Mind Magicks part of her was created in defense and unlike with most adrenaline stuck around.
> 
> *⁴ They are parts of Malefic, they can't know things that she hasn't learnt yet. They are her consciousness though so they think up theories and such, which is kind of pushed to the forefront of her thoughts when she needs them? God, I hope this makes sense.
> 
> *⁴+¹ This originally included suchhhhh painfully detailed descriptions of each personification and their throne, to the point that it killed most of the plot for this chapter so I removed it. Now you'll get watered down descriptions in passing.
> 
> *⁴+² Does the name she gave Facilier make sense now?
> 
> *⁴+³ A full list of each embodiment and their association will be posted in notes of the next chapter.
> 
> *⁴+⁴ Mamba, the one that was previously mentioned as missing, is Riddle before they knew him as Riddle (he was posing as woman at the time). This one will definitely be unfolded in the next chapter.


End file.
